


Not like Before

by Seth_Cain_Abel



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: tyler really loves blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Cain_Abel/pseuds/Seth_Cain_Abel
Summary: written by seth





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by seth

Tyler was everything Blake had never had. He was sweet, he was kind, he was gentle, and most importantly, he never got sick of showering Blake with affection. And Blake never got sick of being loved as deeply as Tyler loved him. Relationships with Tyler meant lots of touching, and Blake was not one to say no to that. He only had one rule with Tyler, one he had never even had to verbalize - be gentle.

 

Blake’s relationship with Malek had been anything but gentle. They had been bright and hot as a star about to explode; always an oil spill ready to drop a match. And Blake had dropped so many matches. They had been rough, desperate, needy, full of lust. Nothing was like that with Tyler.

 

They were lying in Tyler’s bed one night, just cuddling, with Blake as the big spoon, for once. He had a face full of Beaumont hair, and it smelled wonderful. He pulled Tyler close to him, kissing his neck. Tyler sighed, content.

 

“Blake… I love you.”

 

Blake’s hand on Tyler’s waist froze. They hadn’t said that to each other before.

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.” Tyler reached up and grabbed Blake’s hand, running his thumb over the knuckles. “I love you.”

 

Blake wanted to cry. It was so soft, so honest. The way Malek had said he loved Blake had been during a fight, almost like he was trying to get back at Blake.

 

Blake was overcome with emotion. He pressed himself fully against Tyler and said, “I love you, too, Ty.” 

 

He took his hand back to move Tyler’s curls and place gentle kisses on the boy’s neck. He sucked gently, lightly, but Tyler still gasped. Blake smiled against his skin and whispered sweet words to him in Spanish. He slid his hand under the blanket and around to the front of Tyler’s sweatpants. He hesitated.

 

“Can I?”

 

Tyler nodded, closing his eyes. Blake slipped his hand into Tyler’s pants. His first thought was how Tyler wasn’t wearing boxers. His second thought was that Tyler was bigger than Malek. His third thought was that he loved Ty, and with that he gently wrapped his hand around Tyler’s cock and began to stroke it. Tyler let out a shaky breath, and Blake kept covering his neck with kisses. He rubbed his nose gently against the skin as he ran his thumb over the tip of Tyler’s dick. Tyler shuddered with his whole body.

 

“Blake,” he murmured, and he turned his head awkwardly to try to kiss Blake. When that didn’t work, he turned his entire body, with Blake still wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck and leaned into his grasp, his hips grinding with every stroke. 

 

Blake felt himself getting hard. He wanted Tyler, and he wanted him badly, but what he wanted the most was to take care of his boyfriend and that’s what he was going to do.

 

When Tyler came, it was soft and quiet with a series of small shudders as he buried his face in Blake’s neck.

 

“Te amo,” Blake whispered to him, and he felt Ty smile.

 

“Lie back,” was his only response.

 

Blake didn’t have to ask what Tyler wanted. He knew. He pulled away and laid on his back, hands above his head. Tyler hadn’t done anything and he was already breathless.

 

Tyler crawled over Blake and kissed him gently, one leg between his. He nudged into Blake gently.

 

“M,” Blake hummed appreciatively.

 

Tyler knew what Blake wanted. He didn’t have to ask. His hands went to the hem of Blake’s shirt as they kissed. They parted for one moment for Tyler to pull the shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere behind him. Then their mouths met again and it was like they had never been apart. As tongues slid against tongues, Tyler let his hand travel down and rest between Blake’s legs, cupping him. Blake let out a soft whimper into Tyler’s mouth.

 

“Please.”

 

Tyler smiled into their kiss and pulled his mouth down. He gently ran his mouth over Blake’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. He took a moment to softly suck on each nipple, bite it ever so slightly. He loved the gasps Blake made.

 

After a moment there - and more pleading from Blake - Tyler kissed down his boyfriend’s happy trail and ended at the top of Blake’s jeans. Holding the top of the fabric delicately, Tyler tugged at the button with his teeth and managed to get the pants undone. He pulled the zipper down and sat up.

 

“Off?” He queried, and Blake scrambled to pull his jeans off. They got caught around his ankles and he made a frustrated noise. Tyler laughed, and helped to disentangle them before pushing them to the floor.

 

He surveyed Blake in his alien boxers. He could see the outline of Blake’s erection, and he wanted it inside him so bad he was drooling. He shook his head to clear it; Blake had already given him a good time. This was for Blake, not for him.

 

He slipped his fingers under the fabric and tugged; Blake’s dick sprang free and he lifted his legs so Ty could pull the boxers right off. 

 

Blake let his legs part and spread himself out for Tyler. He wanted to be fucked. Tyler knew that, but first he leaned down and took Blake into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down smoothly, rubbing it as much as he could with his tongue, and Blake let out a soft groan of pleasure. Ty smiled, cock in mouth. He loved making Blake feel good, he loved Blake. 

 

“Tyler,” Blake whined. “Hurry up.”

 

Tyler laughed quietly; Blake was always impatient. He sat up and started to pull off his sweatpants. They were wet with cum. He slid them off and added them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

 

“Beside you,” he told Blake, and Blake fumbled for the nightstand drawer.

 

He tugged it open and blindly reached around until he found a bottle (lube) and a condom. He held up the condom, looking at Tyler questioningly.

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Tyler said, and Blake threw the condom aside with a grin. He handed Tyler the lube.

 

Tyler squeezed some onto his hand and made a face. He hated this part, he hated the way lube felt, he just hated lube. But he spread it between his index finger and his middle finger and he gently probed at Blake’s hole. The boy would not stop whining.

 

Tyler slipped one finger in.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

Tyler slowly pushed in and out with his finger, extending and bending it inside Blake. Blake swore again before begging for more. Tyler slipped his second finger in and stretched his fingers apart inside, trying to stretch Blake as much as he could. He fucked Blake faster with his fingers, going as deep as he could, and Blake was moaning so softly, so cutely that Tyler almost came again.

 

The next time Blake begged to be fucked, Tyler didn’t hesitate. He squeezed more lube onto his hands and stroked his dick, getting it absolutely covered. He got on his knees and positioned himself above Blake.

 

Blake was shaking with anticipation. Tyler guided his cock with his hand and gently pushed into Blake.

 

“Oh,” Blake moaned. “Oh, god,  _ yes. _ ”

 

Tyler was gentle, slow as he moved inside Blake. He wanted to be sweet with him; he knew what Blake had had in the past. 

 

He also knew Blake wouldn’t be satisfied, and was not surprised when the boy said, “Harder,  _ please, please, please _ .”

 

Tyler thrusted in with all the force he could and he knew he hit that place deep inside Blake because Blake nearly screamed with pleasure. Tyler grinned. He moved his hips faster, pressing into Blake with everything he had. Blake writhed beneath him, gripping the sheets hard. His fists clenched. He bit his lip, trying to keep from being too loud, and blood pooled.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, and then moaned it again.

 

“I love you,” Tyler panted. In the heat of the moment, right when he was about to cum in Blake’s ass, he wanted him to know how much he loved him.

 

“I….fucking, love you,” Blake responded breathily. He had already cum, and his stomach was a sticky mess.

 

“In or out?” Tyler asked.

 

“In,  _ please. _ ”

 

Tyler slammed into Blake a few more times and then went almost completely rigid as he came, feeling himself filling Blake up. Cum leaked out and onto the sheets. Damn, he’d have to get them washed again.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning over Blake to kiss him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Blake murmured. He caressed Tyler’s face with his hand.

 

Even when he was rough, he was almost too sweet for him.


End file.
